A battery includes a case in which a battery cell is accommodated, a connector exposed from the case, conductive plates for individually connecting the positive terminal and the negative terminal of the battery cell to the connector and so forth.
The battery cell includes a sheath can made of a conductive metal material and having a form of a flattened rectangular plate. The positive terminal of the battery cell is formed in an isolated condition from the sheath can on one of four side faces of the sheath can while the remaining location of the sheath can other than the location at which the positive terminal is provided is formed as the negative terminal of the battery cell. A battery cell of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-266826.
In recent years, a battery in which a plurality of battery cells of the type described are accommodated in a case has been and is being provided. In batteries in related art of the type described, the battery cells are juxtaposed while electric isolation between the battery cells is assured by interposing a double-sided adhesive tape and insulating paper between the sheath cans of the battery cells. Similarly, a double-sided adhesive tape and insulating paper are interposed also between the conductive plates and the battery cells to assure electric isolation between the battery cells and the conductive plates and simultaneously secure the battery cells and the conductive plates.